Phantom Dark-knight Idea challenge for Myself and other Writer
by Phantom Dark-Knight
Summary: The titles say it all, Got too many idea story through my head so I needed to let loose somehow and share to you guy think the idea I posted into this? (Current posted: Is this a zombie? x mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha x Naruto)


Hello reader and writer! As you can tell from the title alone this is not a story. Now as you know it been more than** 3 BLOODY YEARS!** has pass since i last posted chapter 4 of my first story To-Love-Destiny, and if you wondering when chapter 5 going to be out? Don't worry, it was almost done and it around 96 % complete right now, but we not talking about that right now.

The reason why i posting this is because there TOO many idea and story is flowing through my head like an endless water of waterfall rushing down in my mind right now **which one of the MAIN reason of my VERY late update**. So i'm going to posted most of idea/challenge in this for you guys to see that you wanted me to write or the other writer take up this idea in the future.

Now this is the first idea/challenge.

* * *

**Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?/Is This A Zombie?** x **mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha(we talk about this for a bit)** x **Naruto** **x Bleach element x Warcraft element x the Souls series**

This take place the present time where people who can use supernatural ability, magical creature, nightmare, Hunter, and divined being hidden in plain sight, walk among us, or separate from the Norm That Nobody aware the hidden shadow lurking around the corner before they take that turn and that shadow disappear before they even caught a glimpse of it.

Which is happen to Ayumu Aikawa, our main protagonist of this story who has die when let his curiosity and his worry for other before his got him killed. but he were brought back from the dead by a mute silver hair girl in a purple dress with few metal plate Armour over it who he met on the way back from the store which he later know her name is Eucliwood Hellscythe and she's a High class necromancer.

But what he do not know that that "World" starting starting to move and coming out from their Shadow and revealing themselves to him force him to fight for his peaceful daily life. But there one thing he misunderstood, That "World" move is not because he met Eucilwood, or he become zombie, no he just another plain normal person among the corpse pile for her take a Stroll in the graveyard at night. No, what make That "World" move she show a emotion interest and she use her power. which she become a Beacon for that "World" to find her which force Ayumu face a them early after just few day become Zombie! After struggle fighting them and barely won. Ayumu train how to use his power (not "COMPLATELY control his power, it make his life waay too easy and simple can't make much comedy moment with it, and he won't develop a muscular body since he a zombie) at night and Eucilwood would be his teacher.

A year later, he has face a lot of sort of enemy that wanted his "master" Eucliwood power or her blood for their own gain or a person on the killing random people for making name for themselves and some alien as well which a weird experience for both Ayumu and Eucliwood facing a difference species from another planet. Despite all that he face the horror and almost die few time by the most experience hunter from destroy his body beyond repair if wasn't for Eucliwood come in just in time save his life, SIX TIME! It doesn't stop him continued his daily life and and keep his lay back carefree personality, and created pervert fantasy Eucliwood calling him Big brother (fellow pervert brother). That all change when- well not that MUCH change, when he saw mysterious magical girl appear in the thin air.

Won't continue until it official story.

* * *

Now i show a bit how the world goes and left soo many thing but i prefer reveal it in the story.

now here the condition or recommended idea for the story:

1\. Eucilwood teach Ayumu can use other: one or two, maybe three ability like but he still has his skinship spiritual energy absorbing and replicate it.

A. Mage: can use Ice magic, lightning magic, shadow magic, Conjuration, Arcane Magic or Warlock magic.

B. Shape shifting.

C. some vampire ninja ability since he took one or two bit of their accidentally, and can replica those energy he absorb into his own depend how much he absorb.

D. Make him a warrior that he use full relied his strength and regeneration and use little bit of magic.

E. Ranger, can use bow, dagger, and trap.

F. Paragon that is Half Warrior and Half Magician that one hand that holding a weapon and the other hand that use magic.

2\. Ayumu still pervert Ayumu with his pervert fantasy daydream and act Serious few time or alter his personality you saw fit into the story, except, don't make him all emo, too serious like Batman just because his parent is not around most his life and he was kill over and over again. We have enough of that kind Personality in Fanfiction and other Fiction website.

3\. Eu still Eu but she has to help Ayumu when he is deep trouble, or alter her personality to your favor and turn her body into teen are or hell, make her into smoking hot Lady :D

4\. I don't what to do with kyoko but still wanted kyoko in the story? If so? than she has to be a bit more stronger than her canon self

5\. I dunno who be the headmistress or Leader of the magical girl faction or keep Ariel aka Dai-sensei as she is or give her adult version of Neptune next form from Hyperdimension Neptunia (*******wink wink nudge nudge*)**

6\. Yuki Yoshida, I dunno what to do with her either, keep her or replace her by another female vampire ninja on Naruto Side

7\. As Ayumu still transform into his pink horrible cross-dress when he use the magical girl weapon? You decide that one or change a bit to make him more embarrassing hehehe

8\. should ayumu parent involve in the story or they become a shadow background character that soon forgotten (i prefer the first one)

9\. This the most important part of the plans, Replace The Megalo with Hollow

10\. Add few more Character from Naruto or mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha into the Story like a Friends, classmate, teacher, or an enemy

11\. Oh yea, I forgot to mention that Eucilwood is the daughter of **Jaina proudmoore** who is the Most powerful magical girl that can Dai-sensiei and Arthas Menethil The Lich King (by the way, ner'zhul is not part with the Lich King) Who Once rule and taken Hueco Mundo and Helheim with the iron frozen fist before his fall in the great battle against The Soul of Cinder and the Ember undead army, ALL HAIL THE LICH KING!

Also any Zombie that Eucilwood has that make them her familiar is potential For Arthas to take control over to return back to the Realm of the living which Eucilood is unaware of her father returning

OR

When Ayumu fighting against The king of the Night and his hollow army when he trying Rescue Eucilwood? He desired to protect Eu make him snap tap into the LIch King power Just like how Ichigo transform into Vasto lord when he against ulquiorra, **Lich King Ayumu in Berserk State**, Now THAT THE SITE to behold to see 0w0

Which meant Both the Magical Girl and the Vampire Ninja has to fight LK Ayumu to save him and free Eu from her frozen cell which Ayumu trap her in to protect her

* * *

Now the hardest part, The First Two Girls that Ayumu will first meet from both franchise Naruto and Nanoha vers

now the first girl he met is on the magical girl side

Nanoha Takamachi (younger, or teen)

Fate Testarossa (younger, or teen) along with her familiar Alph

Well that about it on the magical side, as for the other girl? He meet hem in the along the way through the story, either he involve Either in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical series to final battle against The King of the Night.

* * *

Now the hardest part, the vampire ninja aka Naruto verse the second girl he met or a third one become the bride . . . . . . jesus this might take a while to pick but i start the first person that come in my mind

Konan (teen) (The rain or Leaf clans)

Anko (Teen) (Leaf clan)

Shizune (Teen) (Slug clans)

Tsunade (teen) (Slug clans) (***perk interest*)**

Guren (Mountain clans)

Female haku (Ice clan)

Pakura? (***shrug***) (Wind clan)

Mei Terumī (***starting to** **doubt right now***) (Fire clans)

Kushina Uzumaki (did i really add her to the list? ***looking at the notepad***) (Whirlpool clan)

Tayuya (- Now this is the promising one and maybe she take seraphime place perfectly even thought she not that busty but we can change that*pervert giggle*) (The Curse Beast Clan)

OC female 

i know people scream in inner rage fot not adding HER in the list

Naruko uzumaki  (WIHOUT kurama aka the nine tail fox)

Note to self everyone, it doesn't has to add ALL of those girl into the harem, just 2 or 3 of them and the rest as classmate, as friend or as acquaintance same on the magical girl side, except you can add 2 or 3 more, maybe.

* * *

That all the idea for this story there plenty more idea i wanted to put in the, but it better i didn't add those crazy idea in.

NOW you reader leave review what you think this challenge? and tell me i left something out or question this crazy idea that going through my head and i give you an answer in PM

IF you wanted me write this story scream at me in the review or you some of writer wanted to take up idea? PM me and we can discus the plan for this story.

i MIGHT posted another idea/challenge maybe next few days or a week since it only take me two days to posted this, well later.


End file.
